


Truth or Dare

by SadistiKitteh



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: I'm not even into shipping these guys, M/M, Multi, but if you enjoy it then enjoy, or irl people period...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistiKitteh/pseuds/SadistiKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Truth or Dare gets interesting. Written for shits and giggles after the joke fic prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

Michael and Ray waited for Gavin to dress on the air mattresses on the floor. It was Ray’s idea to sleep over in the studio after a dare from Jack and Geoff. Michael and Gavin just got pulled into it after a couple beers. And after an intense game of Mario Brothers, they decided to get to sleep.

Gavin finally came from the bathroom in his boxers, still wearing his shirt and plopped down on the air mattress between the other two men. “How about a game of truth or dare before we hit they hay?” Gavin suggested, picking up a beer he’d abandoned to dress.

“Oh come ON Gavin, this isn't a sleepover!” Michael groaned, flopping back on his mattress, “I just wanna fuckin’ sleep already.”

“Uhh, Michael, it technically is.” Ray butted in, sipping the last of his beer, “I was the one who accepted the dare, not you two.”

“Come on Michaaeel!” Gavin pleaded, crawling closer to him. Michael groaned, pushing Gavin back to his mattress. “Alright, alright! Goddamn it Gavin…”

“Gavin!” Ray interrupted, “Truth or Dare?”

“Ahh, Dare!”

Ray smirked, “I dare you to lick one of the microphones.”

Gavin paled a bit. “Aw-Aww no, Ray-!”

Michael started laughing. “You gotta do it man, it’s a dare!”

“Bloody…” Gavin stood and the other two followed, wanting to make sure he did the dare. Gavin walked up to one of the mic’s and just stared at it.

“Come on Gavin, you wanted the dare!” Ray teased, eager to see Gavin’s reaction.

He quickly licked the mic in front of him, immediately gagging and running back to his beer. Michael and Ray cracked up, barely able to get back into the room to see Gavin tossing his now empty beer away and grabbing for another. The two men laughed harder.

Once the two men calmed down, Gavin looked at Michael. “Michael, truth or dare?”

Micheal paused, not liking the look in Gavin’s eye. “Ahh…Truth!”

“Which of us would you rather kiss?”

Michael held back another laugh, “Well, Ray right now, you licked a fucking microphone!”

He then looked at Ray. “Truth or dare, Ray.”

“Umm…Dare!”

“Chug 4 beers without stopping.”

Ray laughed, going to grab the beers. “Oh no, not beers! Anything but beers!”

That at least got a chuckle from Gavin.

Ray chugged back the four beers, almost choking on the last one when some got up his nose. Of course, Michael and Gavin only giggled at him sputtering and rubbing his nose.  
“Ah fuck…okay, Gavin! Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.” Gavin glared daggers, promising to do something worse if Ray made him lick anything else.

Ray smugly smiled back at Gavin and pointed at Michael. “Suck his dick.”

“Wh-What?!” Michael choked out a laugh, spreading out his legs, “Yeah Gavin, suck it!”

Gavin paled a bit, gaping slightly. “Uhh…”

He gave in, seeing as Ray didn't look like he was kidding around and crawled pathetically over to Michael. “I’m not gonna fuckin’ swallow, so you better clean up the mess!”  
At that, Michael stopped laughing. He barely got to move before Gavin pinned Michael’s legs down, gazing at his crotch.

“Dude, no way, you licked the-“

Michael couldn't finish his sentence before Gavin reached down, carefully pulling Michael’s cock from his pants. Gavin took it in his mouth and, like he’d done it many times before, began to bob his head.

Michael barely even registered that he didn't even ask to leave the room, or that Ray was actually watching this happen. He gripped the sides of the air mattress as Gavin sucked, taking more of Michael’s dick in his mouth. He bit his lip, trying not to moan. He didn't want to be enjoying this. And yet he was, no questions asked.  
Ray could only stare at the two boys. Gavin was in a position so Ray could clearly see what he was doing and the look on Michael’s face. He almost regretted this dare. Or he felt jealous.

As Michael got more vocal, Ray felt more aroused. Maybe he’d dare Michael to suck him off next…

Michael threw his head back, arching as he came into Gavin’s mouth. Gavin nearly choked, not used to taking such a load in his mouth, and spat the cum out by the bed. He glanced back at Ray, his face red from the effort he made in getting Michael off. “Now you get to clean it up, you bloody prick.”

Gavin simply wiped his mouth and sat back, chugging his beer. Michael sat there panting, staring at Ray as Ray stared back.

“…Your turn, Michael.” Ray said, his voice sounding more distant.

Michael sat there panting a while, before slipping his dick back into his pants. He crawled over and shoved Ray on the mattress, tugging down his pants. “I dare you to try and stop me.”

Ray was about to sit up, but flopped back when Michael started to blow him as well. Ray gasped at the sudden attention his penis got, which was already hard from watching Michael getting blown. Gavin watched smugly, slightly too buzzed to really care if he was watching Michael blow Ray. He got his revenge as far as he cared.

Michael made sure to lightly graze his teeth over Ray’s dick, making the man shudder. Ray couldn't help but wonder if Michael had done this before, he seemed to do all the things right to get Ray closer to climax. He started to rock into the rhythm of Michael’s head bobbing, feeling himself getting closer and closer. And, just to make sure Michael didn't repeat what Gavin did, Ray gripped into Michael’s curled locks as he came into his mouth.

What surprised Ray was that, despite the coughing he heard, Michael did swallow willingly. He wasn't yelled at when Michael pulled away, and he just sat there stunned. Michael also sat back, washing Ray’s cum down with large gulps of beer. “Now,” Michael said, after clearing his throat, “I dare you to blow Gavin.”

Ray looked at Gavin, who had a rather sultry gaze. He guessed it was because he downed four beers at once, or he was rattled from the sexual attention he received, but he obeyed.

Crawling over to Gavin, he tugged Gavin’s dick from his boxers and began to suck. The gasp from Gavin encouraged Ray to continue, bobbing his head as he teased the underside with his tongue.

Gavin whimpered Ray’s name, gripping onto the mattress. And Michael found himself getting jealous. He crawled beside Ray and nudged him aside. “Move over asshole, we’ll both do it.”

“Ahh, Michael!” Gavin gasped, feeling Michael’s mouth sucking him off as well. He arched back, unused to having so much attention on his penis. Both men took turns teasing the tip of Gavin’s dick, forcing his legs to spread wider to accommodate both bodies. Gavin’s whimpers turned to moans, forcing Michael to cover his mouth in case anyone else was still in the building aside from them.

Gavin arched back as he finally came, covering both men and the floor in his cum. they pulled away and slumped back, staring at each other. Michael was the first to speak up between them.

“…I dare you to suck me off, Ray.”


End file.
